There is a need for a multi-purpose reaction variable device which can be used for different applications.
This invention is related to variable reaction exercising devices, walking aids, steering means, braking means, door stops and the like. In particular, the invention is directed to providing means for providing for an enhanced application to such devices by using a multi-functional flexible reversible device.
An aquatic exercising device that can provide for adjustable resistance through water is highly desirable. One aspect of this invention relates to an aquatic exercising device.
In particular, the device can be adjusted to provide for multi-directional varied resistance whereby the exercising effect for the user can be varied as desired.
Aquatic exercising is highly desirable for improving the muscular tone and cardiovascular system. Exercising in water is advantageous since the body is cool and movements are relatively smooth, thereby minimizing the chance of injury due to jarring. Moreover, water increases the general resistance and effort needed to move in any direction.
Different devices are known for facilitating aquatic exercising. In the Applicant's experience, such devices are relatively complex. They are difficult to adjust, relatively complex in construction and cumbersome for carrying, especially when not in use.
There is a need to have an aquatic exercising device which minimizes the disadvantages of known devices.
In other aspects of the invention, the reversible aspects of the reaction varying device has multiple other applications. Also, there are many other uses for the reversible flexible device.